


【翔智】吸尘器

by 璃andChoco (ArashiandChoco)



Category: Arashi（band）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19028467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArashiandChoco/pseuds/%E7%92%83andChoco





	【翔智】吸尘器

樱井翔是一间电器卖场里最厉害的销售，无论多挑剔的客人都能在他的推介之下买到满意的产品。但这么厉害的销售冠军最近却陷入了困局。

樱井自问对客人观察入微，到店的客人略略提个头，他几乎是立刻能找对方需要的东西。

然而最近一位叫大野智的客人让他很捉狂。

那位大野先生几乎都出现在他当班的日子，问他要买什么，却总是不吭声，问多了只是说我随便看看，你不用招呼我。

每次看着这位大野先生在店里闲逛，樱井就觉得这是他的失职。

于是每次有最新款的电器推出，樱井都份外积极地推销，尽管大野先生每次都轻轻摇头。

不过，他对今天刚到货的最新款吸尘器很有信心。因为他曾好几次看到大野身上沾了猫毛，他想一款全方位的吸尘器应该是大野先生现在最需要的。

“大野先生。”樱井在看到大野现在店里的时候迎了上去。

“樱井先生。”对方似乎被他的行动力吓到了，八字眉一耸一耸的。

“今天有一款很厉害的吸尘器上市，您看要不要了解一下？”

“吸尘器？”

大野知道自己三不五时跑来电器卖场闲逛不买东西很过分，天知道他只是想来看看樱井而已。这事说起来虽然有点长，但其实也不复杂。不过就是他有一次想给家里那只叫咖喱面包的猫咪买个吸尘器吸猫毛，然后在卖场却被这个叫樱井翔的销售帅哥给迷住了。为了有藉口可以常常来看帅哥，大野故意对樱井的推介视而不见，四处闲逛就是为了能多看樱井几眼。

但今天看到樱井兴致高昂地拿着最新出的吸尘器给他作介绍的时候，他突然有一种认命的感觉。这人竟然能猜到他想要买的东西，看来他真的是不买不行了。

“樱井先生怎么知道我需要吸尘器？”

“因为我注意到大野先生有猫毛。”樱井伸手从大野的外套上面拿下几根猫毛，“直觉大野先生会养猫，不知道我有没有猜错？”

尽管隔着外套，但樱井手指落下的温度还是让大野心里悸动。

他亮晶晶的眼睛盯着樱井，心里不禁产生了无边的幻想。

樱井竟然这么注意他？这是不是说他有点机会？

而樱井对上大野的视线才发现自己刚才失礼了，竟然对客人做出这么亲密的事。为了掩饰，只好将手里的吸尘器递了过去。

“您试试？”

大野伸手想接过来，却不料手自发地覆在了樱井的手上。温度一叠加，烫得人神智不清，樱井却不知道为什么笑了起来。大野看到樱井的笑容，心里开心得不行，总不敢表露出来，怕樱井会因此察觉到他的心思。

“很容易的。”

樱井不知道自己为什么会笑，更不知道为什么大野的手覆上来时那突然的心跳加速是怎么一回事。但作为一个最TOP的销售，樱井时刻谨记着自己的职责。他细心地为大野示范了吸尘器的各种用法。

大野终于明白为什么樱井是卖场的销售冠军了，这么帅的男人为你示范完一款电器，你好意思不买？你巴不得买买买！让他的销售业绩永远排在第一位就最好了。

“我买！”

大野再次将手覆在樱井的手上，阻止了他的展示工作。

砰——砰——砰——

樱井再次感觉到自己的心跳加速到失控。

“大……大野先生，我一会帮你送货到家吧。”樱井不知道自己为什么会说出这样的话，有一种大野如果买了电器就可能不再出现的感觉，他心里泛起了紧张，所以他决定要抓紧和大野相处的机会。

“真的?”大野低头笑了起来，以手掩饰自己的开心兴奋。

“真的。”看到大野的笑容，樱井觉得自己刚才做的决定正确极了，“麻烦智君等我下班，让我亲自送货。”

“好的。”

大野看着下班后换回便服的樱井，他想家里的咖喱面包应该也会喜欢这个男人和这最新款的吸尘器的。

 

END


End file.
